


In the Ice Queen's Service

by inkheart9459



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkheart9459/pseuds/inkheart9459
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After returning from her mission Andy only wants three things, a hot bath, a meal, and to see her Queen, not necessarily in that order. Under the cover of night, she gets her wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Ice Queen's Service

**Author's Note:**

> anon prompt from tumblr: " What if Andy was a knight, and Miranda her queen?"

Andy spurred the horse faster. She was almost home, she could see the castle just over the trees and she desperately, _desperately_ wanted to be there already. The horse under her snorted, but complied, moving from a canter into a full out gallop. He sensed he was close to home too.

She broke through the tree line a minute later. She pulled up on the reins, and her horse complied, slipping into a fast trot, already angled for the gate and his stall and a bucket of food. Andy patted his neck. He had been a good mount for the past week and Andy would make sure he got his due and a bit more besides. Apples were definitely in his future.

The guards and the gate sounded the trumpets, seeing the colors on her horse and shouting to each other. Andy sighed and trotted through the wall, so glad to be home. She wanted out of her armor as quickly as possible and a hot bath and a good meal. It felt like she hadn’t eaten well in weeks, not just a few days, but it had been enough.

All of those things, though, could wait until after she saw her Queen. Her heart fluttered in her chest. She had wanted to get home for all the luxuries that would await her, yes, but her main reason had been the steely eyed Queen that she pledged her allegiance. She wanted to let her know that her mission to the kingdom of Wintour had been successful. She patted her saddle bag just to make sure that the tiara was still there and thankfully it was. The Queen’s crown jewel collection would be complete once more and both her daughters would have tiaras befitting their station. War would come later, surely, both for the original theft of the tiara and for her stealing it back, but that would be after she had rested for at least a few days. For now, the kingdom of Elias would be at peace.

She hopped off her horse by the stables, grabbing her saddle bag and slinging it over her shoulder before she handed the reins off to a stable boy. The horse headed with the boy gratefully while Andy herself walked into the castle, armor clanking lightly. She looked up at the sun. She had timed it just right that the Queen should just be finishing up court for the day. She smiled and pressed on towards the throne room.

Andy pushed open the doors and strode through them as both peasants and nobles alike looked at her in awe. There was a reason that Andy had the reputation she did in the kingdom, not only was she a woman and a knight, rare enough, but she had the favor of the Queen and always got the job done. Those things in and of themselves garnered her attention, but her kindness made them stick.

She kneeled in front of the stairs up to the Queen, unfastening her saddle bag and drawling out the tiara.  Andy bowed her head and extended the piece of jewelry towards her Queen, who was looking on with ice blue eyes and a stony face. She knew that would change later, but for now, in front of her kingdom she had to be the Dragon they all whispered about it fear. It was hard to be a woman and a knight, it was harder still to be a woman and a Queen, Andy understood.

“My Queen, as you commanded I have visited the kingdom of Wintour and retrieved this tiara which is rightfully yours.”

The Queen nodded regally and stood, descending the stairs to take the crown gently from Andy’s outstretched hand. She inspected it for a few long seconds and looked down at Andy. “Returned just as it should be, good.”

Andy knew that was as close as she was going to get from the Queen, and she was fine with that. Her insides had already lit up from what little praise there was. She stood.

“Of course, my Queen, I would never disgrace this kingdom by doing a job with anything other than my best.”

Sculpted eyebrows rose just slightly. “If only more people showed such initiative.” A page boy scurried over with a velvet pillow. The Queen placed the tiara on it gently. “See that Sir Nigel knows that he is to protect this with his life.”

The little boy nodded and hurried off as fast as he could while not bumping the tiara in any way.

“Your rewards are as usual, Ser Andrea, if you would like them.”

Andy shook her head. “All that I require for serving my kingdom is a nice meal and sleep so that I may continue on protecting you, my Queen.” She caught the lightning fast pleased look that crossed the Queen’s face. Andy smiled in response.

“As you wish, then. Eat what food you wish, and your duties tomorrow are excused. That’s all.”

Andy bowed low and exited the room quickly. Food was calling her name and her stomach was growling loudly. She headed down to the kitchens and had food practically thrown at her by every single one of the kitchen staff, both men and women alike. Having the favor of her Queen brought great perks, but sometimes, when she just wanted a meal in silence, it had its drawbacks. She had her fill of food quickly and slipped from the room with promises that she would tell the tale of how she got the tiara when she wasn’t quite so tired. In all honesty she needed to actually make up a version of the story that wouldn’t give a great many things away, and that she couldn’t do on an adventure fogged brain.

Back in her rooms, rather luxurious ones for a knight, a bath was waiting, steaming up the added bathroom nicely. She sighed and took off her armor and the light clothing under it quickly and slipped in. She moaned at the feel of hot water against her. She loved adventures, she loved serving the kingdom for good, changing the world in her own little way, but it always left so many muscles tense for days. She supposed always worrying about being killed could do that.

When the water started to get cold she washed herself quickly and thoroughly, emerging from the bath a new woman. She wrapped herself in a towel and stumbled out to her bed. There was no way that she had any energy at all to change into any night attire. She fell face first into her pillow, managing just to pull the covers around her towel clad body and falling almost immediately into sleep.

 

She woke to a hand carding through her hair gently, working out the tangles that she had left after her bath. Andy arched into the hand and sighed. Only one person could enter a room without her waking up and that was her Queen. It was serendipitous, really.

“I knew that you would be tired and most likely sleeping, but I could not seem to stop myself from coming nonetheless,” Miranda’s voice was quiet in the silence that had descended on the castle. It must be past midnight for it to be this quiet.

Andy smiled up at the woman. “I’m glad that you did.”

Now that they were truly alone Miranda let herself smile. It was by no means a large smile, just an up quirk of lips, but Andy always thought it was the most beautiful sight. She reached up and pulled her Queen down to her, kissing her gently. All remaining tension in her body fled when Miranda’s lips touched hers.

Miranda pulled back a minute later, slightly breathless, with wet and shining lips. Andy almost pulled her back in just for how much she wanted her in that moment.

“You obtained the tiara safely?” Miranda asked. Alone she could show vulnerability, but she rarely did. Andy had gotten used to reading just the slightest body language in her Queen that was indicate she was worried. Really, she had just attuned herself to the woman from the moment she had stepped into the court of Elias to start her training as a page when she was barely seven years old. The Queen had been only a princess then, having just reached eighteen, with suitors approaching her for the first time. Andy had stuck close to her, at those times, somehow knowing that Miranda had been uncomfortable at those times. Later she had picked out every single gesture that let her know her Queen was discomfited and had committed them to heart.

“There were a few…incidents, but nothing I couldn’t handle.” Andy shrugged. If she said anymore, Miranda would worry and there was no need for that, she was safe and here in her bed, with the other woman, happy once more.

Miranda glared at her. “What happened?”

She let out a breath. She couldn’t very well disobey a direct order. “Wintour guards saw me on the way out. I killed all of them, and got minor scratches in return, but they’re going to wonder just who killed them.”

The Queen whipped back the covers and check Andy over, looking from head to toe, removing the towel that obstructed her view. When she saw that Andy wasn’t lying she relaxed and tucked the blankets around her again.

“Once they discover the tiara is missing, they will know. I told you this before.”

Andy nodded. “Of course, Miranda, but now there’s even more a reason for them to come after us.”

“They would have had it before. Our kingdoms are the bitterest of rivals, always have been. It’s been too long between wars, if not this, then something else. It wouldn’t matter.” Miranda shrugged and somehow made the gesture look regal. “But that is beside the point. You are back, reckless as you are.” She shook her head. “What am I to do with you, my knight?”

“I could think of a few things.” Andy smiled ferally, teeth glinting in the moonlight.

Miranda’s eyes flashed in the dark, blue fire consumed by desire in an instant. “Oh, really?”

Andy found herself pinned against the Queen in the next second, covers out of the way yet again. She didn’t have time to feel the cold air against her skin before the heat of the Queen was burning it away. Andy kissed her fiercely. This was what she really missed. Oh, she did miss the bed and the food, surely, but the Queen was why she was so eager to return. She had turned a three day journey into two. Her horse would forgive her, her heart wouldn’t have.

Her hands found Miranda’s hips, cursing the cotton that got in the way of feeling skin. She pulled the nightgown up and up, wiggling so the fabric would slide from where it was caught between them, until she had it off and the Queen was gloriously bare against her. She moaned quietly and ran her hands up and down the smooth back now bared to her, loving how muscles twitched under her touch.

“Gods above, I missed you,” Andy breathed into Miranda’s mouth made its way down her neck, nip and licking to soothe the hurt. She wanted to lie back and just take it, let her Queen do anything and everything she wanted to her, and at the same time she wanted to roll the woman over and have her in every single way possible before the sun rose and they were back to their roles.

Fingers pinched her nipples and Andy arched into the touch. She hadn’t even felt the other woman move from against her, but Miranda was staring down at her, feral light in her eyes, dark, almost cerulean blue with lust, raised up on one arm toying with Andy’s breasts with the other.

“And I you.” The statement was so quiet Andy thought that she might have imagined it, but the look in the Queen’s eyes, softening for just half a second before returning to their wild light, told her she hadn’t imagined it at all.

Andy reached up and cupped Miranda’s face gently, rubbing her thumb lightly along a defined cheekbone. She sat up just enough to kiss the other woman again and what started out slow and sweet did not stay that way for long. It was how it was with them, Andy never minded it, as long as she got to have the other woman in the end.

Miranda slid herself down Andy’s body, kissing her way to Andy’s nipples, tracing around the hard peak with the tip of her tongue torturously. Andy wiggled just a bit to try and get Miranda’s mouth where she really wanted it, but Miranda wasn’t having any of it. She circled out wider, licking slow, wet stripes across one breast and then the other until Andy was whimpering beneath her.

“Please,” she whispered. She needed this to go somewhere and preferably go somewhere fast. Her body had waited for much too long for this and she had been looking forward to it for far too long as well.

Miranda hummed at that, sound reverberating inside Andy pleasantly. “Well, since you asked so nicely.” And then Miranda’s mouth was on her, licking, nipping and sucking one nipple and then the other until Andy was sure she would be driven mad by it.

But Miranda was a tough Queen, but not cruel, she kissed down Andy’s body just as she was about to beg for more yet again. Andy sighed out her relief as the same mouth that called out rulings and laws traced its way down her skin, caressing defined abs and tickling her belly button before nosing along her hip bones, breath tickling the sensitive skin there. And then Miranda was sitting between her legs, parting Andy’s folds and just staring at her like she was some work of art commissioned by the kingdom’s money. She inched forward and pressed the lightest of kisses to the light coating of hair on Andy’s mound before dropping more kisses on the wet flesh below. Andy’s hips jerked, unable to control the movement. Her body was just so very gone already, even at the first few light touches.

Miranda secured her hips, wrapping her arms around Andy’s legs and pressing her palms to Andy’s lower stomach. Most people would’ve never guessed that the Queen was so strong physically as well as mentally, but Andy herself knew better. Nights and nights of making love until the sun had come up had shown her a strength and endurance within the Queen that came from more than just sitting on a throne and nothing more. Andy wondered constantly how she did it. No one ever saw her training, but if the Queen wished for no one to see anything, then it happened. It was as simple as that in their kingdom.

The light licks turned into longer, slower licks, encompassing everything from her entrance to her clit, spending long moments in-between. A flash of teeth, just barely there on her clit had her moaning long and loud. The moan continued once Miranda plunged her tongue deep within Andy. Andy could take it no more. A hand flashed down her body and buried itself within the Queen’s white hair. She always marveled at how soft it was. Andy tried her best with her own, but dirt and sweat were staples in her profession. She stroked white strands reverently until another bolt of pure pleasure shot up her spine and her hand curled into a fist, pulling lightly.

Miranda hummed into her center and redoubled her efforts. Suddenly she was everywhere at once. Andy writhed as much as she could in the strong grip, unable to stay still and most certainly unable to stay silent. She thanked the gods for thick stone walls and wooden doors. No one had ever heard their trysts and no one would.

The Queen’s tongue circled her clit hard and fast, before she sucked it into her mouth. Andy felt herself nearing the edge rapidly with each and every strong suck. One of Miranda’s hands came up to her breast once more and started to play with her nipples, pinching one in time with the sucking. Her body drew up and couldn’t take anymore. She came with a yell that hurt her vocal chords, gone on clouds of infinite bliss as her muscles spasmed before relaxing.

She slumped back onto the bed and sighed, vision a bit dark around the edges for half a second before it cleared. The orgasms right after she returned from a mission always were some of the greatest. A gentle tongue cleaned her before Miranda was crawling up her body again, laying on top of Andy as if she were a throne, comfortable and so very powerful.

“Beautiful.” Miranda pushed back a few strands of sweaty hair from Andy’s face. She lowered herself and kissed Andy gently once more.

Andy sighed into the kiss. She loved making love to Miranda, it was always pleasurable in the best of ways, but her favorite part was really after one or both of them had come. She loved the lazy attention they paid to one another, kissing and holding one another, more open in those moments than at any other time. Her arms circled around Miranda’s back and locked together loosely. She didn’t want this moment to end as more gentle kisses were scattered across her face as Miranda whispered sweet nothings to her in the dark.

But as much as she loved these moments, there was a primal need in her to make the Queen feel just as she had a minute before. To take the woman who owned everything in the kingdom and make the Queen her own. She rolled them so she was on top of the Queen, smirking down at the woman whose breathing was now quite uneven. She ignored the urge to growl out the word mine at Miranda. She was the property of so many people, such was the hazard of being Queen. She was owned by the gods and by the people she ruled. She hardly got to be someone who was herself only for herself. And in those few moments she was allowed to be her own person, she chose to be with Andy and she wouldn’t ruin that.

That didn’t change how much she wanted the woman, however, and she was going to show her just how much. She kissed Miranda so very gently before kissing down her neck, nipping hard enough to sting, but not hard enough to leave a mark. Miranda favored low cut gowns for her courtly duties, she couldn’t have people asking questions about a hickey. That was ok, Andy preferred to leave marks on parts of Miranda that only she got to see. She sucked on her collarbone gently, tasting the first beginnings of salt on Miranda’s skin. Andy hummed quietly. The woman always tasted divine.

One of her hands slipped down Miranda’s body, tracing supple curves with light fingers, causing goose bumps on her skin. Andy smiled into Miranda’s chest as she shivered under her. She let her fingers drift for a while longer while muscles twitched under her touch.

“Andrea,” Miranda rasped out. “Now is not the time for—”

Andy didn’t let her finished the sentence. Her fingers were already thrust up to the knuckle into Miranda before the last word was spoken. Miranda’s body arched at the intrusion and she moaned loudly. Andy marveled at the heat of the woman around her fingers for a second before moving her fingers slowly. She kept the strokes slow and deep, curving up on the backstroke. Miranda writhed underneath her and Andy didn’t have the heart to restrain her. There was just something so very satisfying about undoing the Queen into a whimpering mess of need. This was something that only she could do and she knew it. Arousal surged within her and her strokes sped up just a bit.

“Harder, gods please, harder.” Andy didn’t even know how Miranda had gotten such a coherent thought out. Normally when she was moving like this she was completely gone, moans and whimpers the only noises she could make while her brain short circuited on pleasure.

Andy obliged, after all, a good knight followed her Queen’s orders. She put her thigh behind her hand and used her whole body to add force to the thrusts, still keeping that maddeningly slow pace. Miranda was far gone at this point, but Andy wanted to push her farther tonight. She wanted this to be a night to remember, wanted to give Miranda so much pleasure she passed out until morning if at all possible. She thought she could do it. She knew Miranda’s body so well after all this time.

She pushed her thumb forward, allowing it to just hit Miranda’s clit on every few strokes. Miranda keened in response, hips starting up a rhythm, coming down to meet Andy’s every thrust, trying to take Andy in as deep as possible, trying to milk every ounce of pleasure from the experience. Andy smirked and sped up just a bit to reward Miranda. She felt sweat beading in the small of her back, saw it gathering on Miranda’s brow now. She loved the physicality, loved every single moment of their couplings. How could she not when they were so perfect?

And their relationship was only every truly perfect within the confines of a bed. As it had to be.

Andy sped up again, thrust coming fast and hard now. Miranda was practically howling out at every stroke. Andy felt herself grinning wide now. She flicked her thumb harder over Miranda’s clit on every stroke, curling to hit the rough patch inside her as a counter point. It only took a few more strokes and Miranda’s walls clamped down on her hard, stilling her fingers almost completely. Andy massaged the inner walls as Miranda arched off the bed, mouth open in a silent scream, too overcome to actually make noise.

For a few long seconds she remained locked in pleasure before falling back to the bed, breathing hard. Andy drew her hand out of Miranda, licking off the wetness there with a hum of satisfaction. Miranda always did taste so very lovely. She crawled up Miranda’s body and flopped by the older woman’s side, wrapping her arms around a slim waist. She snuggled in, tucking her head into Miranda’s neck, so very satisfied.

It took a good ten minutes for Miranda to be coherent enough to speak. “Adequate.”

Andy laughed long and loud at that. “Adequate, huh?”

Miranda looked down at her with a raised eyebrow. “Adequate.”

“Whatever you say.” She leaned up and kissed Miranda gently. After a minute she returned to her place, curled up totally within Miranda. She felt the morning approaching rapidly. She wanted to spend as much time as she could wrapped up in pale arms.

Miranda obliged, winding her arms around Andy’s form. “It is whatever I say. I am the Queen after all.”

Andy nuzzled Miranda’s neck in the way that made her shiver every single time. “You are, and I am your most loyal knight. And I know that it just took you an awful long time to come back to yourself after that orgasm. I think it might be a little more than adequate.”

“Mmm, we’ll never know, then will we?” There was a laugh in Miranda’s voice, but Andy knew her face would completely serious.

“I could just repeat the process, then we’d have more instances to compare that orgasm to. It would be more accurate in any case.”

“I suppose if you must. But allow an old woman to recover for a few minutes if you please.” Miranda’s finger started to card through Andy’s hair gently, pulling at the tangles that sex had left there.

Andy arched into the touch and sighed. “The fact that you have to recover says a great deal about the strength of that orgasm.”

Miranda snorted. “Perhaps.”

Andy hugged the other woman harder. She was so utterly content in this moment, happy, warm and sated.

“Fine then, rest, but I’m not done with you yet.” Andy let her eyes slipped closed.

“No, I don’t suppose you are.” Miranda’s hand stopped its motion and she sank down further into the bedding, pulling the sheets over their rapidly cooling bodies. “Goodnight Andrea.”

“Night.”

Andy stayed awake for a long while. Miranda fell asleep under her in just a few minutes as always. Andy would wake her up later for another round, but the Queen was always tired. Too little sleep was a hazard of ruling a kingdom.

Her mind wandered out to the tiara and the impending war. She would fight for Miranda as she always had, her most loyal and favored knight at the head of her army leading the charge. And she would fight with the strength of ten men just so she could return home again. It was how it always was and how it always would be, knight by day and lover by night.

“I love you,” Andy whispered into the pale skin of Miranda’s neck. They were words she never spoke aloud. She was sure Miranda knew, but they would just make this arrangement they had much more difficult. They could never truly be out, truly be a real couple. The kingdom would revolt and Miranda would be killed.

And Andy, as Miranda’s protector, wouldn’t let that happen, not if she had the power left in her body to stop it. Even if it hurt her terribly, even if it killed her.

She kissed Miranda’s neck gently and allowed her body to relax. Tomorrow would be a new day with more dangers to protect her Queen from.


End file.
